Absent Without Leave
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: An AU fic in which Alucard and Pip are soldiers of WWII and they end up in the French summer home of Integra Hellsing, who is there to escape the blitz with her servants: Seras and Walter. AxS and later, IxP
1. Chapter 1

Another Request done for _**Thepurplemaiden**_ here on FF. This is my first Seras Alucard fic. Also, my first real AU fic. Another one out of my element. :p

BUT OH! LOOK! The inevitable return of Rick Graham! Huzzah for the Aussie! ...I should go update some of my other fics...

Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Nothing is mine. Except Rick Graham.

* * *

World war two had just begun when Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing decided to escape the bombing of London. The countryside seemed safer, clearer and more friendly. She had arrived with her butler and maid-servant. Walter C. Dornez and Seras Victoria. The three of them would be the only people in the mansion for miles. They hoped that they would be safe in the quiet countryside.

Integra was skilled with weapons but her two servants were there not only to serve, but to protect their mistress from any invading groups that would come into the vicinity of their mansion.

And that was how it was for a two and a half years. The three of them spent their time having tea and playing checkers on the veranda. They stayed inside on some days, when they could see the smoke rising from the occupied area of France or when they thought they thought they saw tanks coming toward them, only to detour from the area of the free zone.

The Hellsing mansion was strategically placed on the boarder of the free zone and the occupied area in France. Integra found this bothersome. Walter didn't seem to care. Seras, though, found it exciting to be in the middle of something so interesting and history making as a war.

Even if the days were lazy they all secretly hoped for something exciting to happen in their little mansion.

Seras had become tired of wandering hallways and finding interesting things in the attic and basement. Walter and Integra had tired of checkers and tea… moved on to Gin and water.

The days dragged on like that until December thirteenth. At long last, the group found themselves in the midst of a group of strangers walking onto their property. They all quietly huddled at the window that looked out onto the property and looked at the uniformed men that marched their way toward their home in knee high snow. There were three of them, each one dressed in the uniform of His Majesties Royal Army.

"I think they're English…" Seras said, exhaling a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"It could be a trick. They could have stolen those uniforms from soldiers," Walter said helpfully, but Seras was already gone. She headed down the stairs toward the door.

"Seras?" Integra said and turned around, seeing her go. "Wait! They may be Germans!"

Though, it was too late, Seras had yanked the door open and was shouting at the three men to come inside. They looked at each other and then trudged their way to the mansion. When they entered they shook their coats and stomped their boots free of snow until they felt a bit more dry. Coats came undone and hoods were pulled back.

"Feel better?" Seras asked the soldiers.

"Much," said one. His accent was French, which was either a good sign or a clever ruse. "Now that you're here," he smiled at Seras. The Frenchman was tall and lean, obviously muscular with a face that looked like it had never frowned. He was cute… despite the eye patch.

"Shut up," another said. His accent was English. This caused Integra and Walter to descend a few steps toward the group.

"Excuse me," Walter said and the man looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Yes?" he said and continued unbuttoning his coat.

"Are you English?"

The man smiled and turned his attention from the butler, back to his coat. "Actually, I am Transylvanian. First generation, born in England." He smirked at Walter and Walter only looked on curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business," he said and turned carefully to look the older man in the face. This man was obviously the one in charge with his lean, tall figure and dark hair. He had a frightening smile and Seras could only stare at him.

The third man pulled his hood down on his coat and made a face. "My god, being in a war has completely killed your social skills," the man strode forward and took the hand of Walter, shaking it in a manly way. "Rick Graham, are you all limey's, then?"

"Yes…" Walter said to the man who unfortunately was Australian.

"Talk about social skills," the French one said quietly. Seras laughed and he smirked at her.

Rick glared at the Frenchman, "That's Pip. And the English one is Alucard."

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" Seras inquired. Pip looked at Rick and Rick looked at Seras.

"Sure," he said. "We'd love it."

"Why aren't you young men in the occupied zone? Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"We…" Rick began.

"Uh…Um.." Pip chorused.

"Got lost," Alucard said in his husky voice. He spoke in a matter of fact tone. "We don't want to wander around in the occupied zone of France just the three of us. We're not stupid…"

Integra turned to Walter. "They can stay. They are our troops after all…" she told the butler. "Seras, Walter, gather their things and show them to a room."

Seras took Alucard's jacket from him, looking up and smiling. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. Seras frowned. This may not be as exciting as she had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the first one but there was stuff I wanted to do in the next chapter so it should be longer. Whatever, enjoy and don't forget to review.

The French is: "I love it when you talk to me like that." Roughly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Within days of the men's arrival Walter had put them to work. Mostly it had been to keep Rick and Pip from chatting up the girls, but also it was because Christmas was coming and they had three extra mouths to feed. Most days were quiet and spent even quieter. It seemed that men from the German side were inching closer to the free zone and they were soon wondering if their free zone would be free much longer.

Walter and Seras served everyone tea on the veranda. Pip sat knee to knee with Integra, attempting to relate a story between he and Rick while in the upper part of France. She seemed uninterested.

"Come on, the least you could do is listen!" Pip pleaded with the woman.

Integra sipped her tea and smiled at Pip like a snake might smile at a rat. "Monsieur, your story is rather boring."

"_Monsieur_," he purred to Integra. "Je l'aime quand vous me parlez comme ça." He moved in toward her and in one swift motion Integra stood and left the Frenchman where he was. Rick cackled at his friend.

"Seras," Integra said and the girl approached her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Alucard hasn't been out of his room all day. I suppose he won't be joining us. Will you take his tea to his room?" Integra asked as Walter prepared the tray for Alucard.

"Okay," Seras said. She bounced on the balls of her feet from excitement. Alucard was some unknown secret to Seras. He was a mystery. Something to investigate and explore. She took up the tray and made her way to the basement room Alucard was staying in. She knocked carefully, balancing the tray on her hip.

The door swung open and Alucard stood before her. He looked the girl up and down before standing aside to allow her to come in. Seras entered and smiled politely.

"Integra asked that I bring you the afternoon tea as you had not joined us on the veranda. I brought milk and sugar and…" she turned around and found Alucard standing over her looking her over again. He stood before her. Seras squeaked when she turned around and found him there so suddenly. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she frowned.

"I just explained that to you."

"No, I mean why are you so nervous all the time?" he rubbed his chin, where a short stubble was growing.

"I'm not nervous!" she insisted with her hands on her hips. She frowned at him, sticking out her lower lip. He smirked at her.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she looked past him and saw his gun laying on the bed along with some wadded up bandages. She looked up at Alucard's face. He frowned at her for a moment, turning to follow where her gaze had gone.

"None of your business," he told her.

"You can come out and talk to us all if you'd like."

"Bugger off, girlie," he smirked and shoved his thumb out toward his door. Seras frowned again and walked out. She turned around to say something but he slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"So, why is he so introverted?" Integra asked and set her teacup down on their table.

Rick and Pip looked at each other. Pip exhaled a breath.

"When we found him he was…" Pip paused looking for the word. "…_Fiche blanche_."

"White ticket?" Integra said and looked at Pip carefully.

"Non- movable casualty," Walter supplied helpfully as he took up empty cups and saucers. "He was dead?"

Pip and Rick looked at each other.

"It not our story to tell," Rick said and left it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was the only time that Alucard took the time to venture from his room. The mansion was easily navigated by moon and starlight. Snow fell outside, blanketing the country side of the free zone of France. It was easier to move freely without the concerns of Pip and Rick or the watchful eye of the butler Walter. The girls were hardly a problem as Integra only really treated him like a guest and Seras was only like a girl. Interested to know what he was, who he was. She was nosey. Almost too much so for Alucard's taste. She was cute though and seemed sweet enough. She was only a servant after all. He wasn't expecting something grand out of her.

Alucard wandered, deeper into the night. He moved about quietly, peeking into deserted rooms with furniture covered in sheets. Finding old paintings and even older clothes. This had once been a grand place to be. There had probably been parties of every sort in this place. Integra herself had probably had a coming out ball in this summer home. A great celebration for her coming of age.

He padded his way toward a large door. Inside he could hear someone shouting. He quirked an eyebrow and quietly pushed the door open. Within he found Seras, the maid-servant, wielding a sword. This was unexpected. He watched her before entering. How strong she looked with a sword in her hand. Alucard entered and he closed the door and watched her for a moment, taking in her movements. The noises she made. The way she held the sword and stuck with it despite the dress uniform she was wearing. She really looked rather silly. Alucard thought it best to share this with her.

"You look rather silly," he said in his deep voice.

Seras jumped and dropped the sword she was practicing with. She turned to see who was speaking to her.

"Mr. Alucard," she said and he looked at her with the same emotionless mask.

"Just Alucard, thank you," he told her and she nodded, picking the rapier up off the floor. "What are you doing exactly?"

"It's fencing," she admitted. "Integra taught me and it's enjoyable. I like to practice, but I don't have any time during the day helping Walter and Integra. So, I practice during the night."

"I see. You never wake anyone up?"

"No, not ever. This room is far from the bedrooms. Those are all on the other side of the house," she said and toyed with the rapier in her hand.

Alucard looked the room over. He noticed a rack near a wall filled with spare swords. He went to it and pulled one out. "Perhaps a challenge?"

Seras looked at him and made a thoughtful face. "Perhaps," Seras agreed and held her sword up. "I'll get the buttons."

"Forget it. We don't need them."

"If one of us gets cut.."

"I've had worse," he said and flipped the sword in the air. It made a satisfying 'swoosh' noise and he decided that he liked it. He had been what one might've called 'crap' at fencing when in school, but he managed to get by. Now he felt that he could take on a girl.

Seras called the beginning of the match before he was ready and she lunged at him. Alucard backed away, avoiding the blade, but watched her for a improperly aimed strike. He took the time to move in to her left as she came at him from her right. She dodged it perfectly.

"Isn't it difficult to fight in that skirt?"

"Not particularly," said Seras as she lunged toward him again. She smiled, having fun. Alucard imagined that she hadn't had a fencing partner for some time. She must have been enjoying herself. Well, until she cut him.

It seemed to be only a knick at first, not even going so far as to draw blood, but upon further inspection Seras found that she had hurt him. She dropped her sword and moved toward him, bending down to his level as she did so.

"I'm so sorry, Alucard," she said, looking at the slash across his chest.

"I'm alright, you didn't break the skin," he told her trying to shoo her away.

"But there's red," she said and then noticed that it was because he was bandaged across his chest and red had soaked through. "Oh, are you alright? You're already wounded aren't you?"

"Don't worry about it, Seras," he told her and stood up. She stood quietly and watched him walk away, an arm across his chest. This must have been why he had bandages in his room. He was obviously injured. Seras wondered why he didn't want to talk about it? She jogged to catch up with him.

"You've deserted from the army haven't you?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just injured. It's nothing to write home about," Alucard said and moved into the first bathroom he saw. Seras stood in the door and watched as he pulled his shirt off, eyeing the hole across the front apprehensively. Then Seras saw that he was wrapped in bandages. His chest was wrapped in them.

"Is this Serious?"

"It was when it happened. I probably shouldn't be alive," he said and checked his bandages to make sure they wouldn't come undone and for and evidence that Seras had cut through them. When completely satisfied he pulled his shirt back on. He looked at Seras, who was demanding answers in her eyes. "It's none of your business really."

"Fine…tell me when you want to then. I'll be waiting to hear the story, sir," she said and turned on her heel, walking away from him.

Alucard watched her carefully. That girl has much too much spunk, he thought as she disappeared into the darkness of the mansion.

* * *

In the early morning the early risers were meandering from their bedrooms to the bathrooms. This was where Integra met with Pip in the hallway.

"Integra, my dear, you're up quite early," he commented with a smile.

Integra smirked at the Frenchman. "Ah, yes, your powers of observation never cease to amaze my French friend," she told him as they came to the bathroom.

"Are you always this sassy on Christmas?" he inquired and Integra looked at him carefully.

"Is it Christmas? Oh dear, I'd forgotten," she said and Pip shrugged.

"It's alright, I haven't gotten you anything," he told her and Integra rolled her eyes.

"I was not expecting anything from you, Pip," she said and they both stopped in front of the bathroom. Integra took the handle and went to open it. It was locked. She jiggled it.

"Occupied, mate," Rick's voice shouted.

"Damn, there's another one down the hall a ways," Integra offered and Pip smiled.

"Okay, we can venture together."

"Yes, you can tell me about your friend Alucard," she smiled and Pip frowned.

"Perhaps I will go back to bed," he said and Integra took him by the arm.

"In fact, why don't you tell me about all three of you. Wandering around the occupied zone like that. Just the three of you. I don't believe that you were lost so tell me what really happened."

Pip gulped and looked at Integra. How could something so pretty be so venomous? She looked ready to bite him if he did not tell her how they ended up in their mansion.

"We were…deserters," he said and she did not look surprised. "All three of you?"

"Well, Rick and I met up and were coming in this direction for about a week and a half then we found Alucard," he told her.

"Found? Like a wounded animal?"

"More than you know," Pip said and she stopped him before the bathroom they had been heading for. Seras emerged from the bathroom as they approached.

"Tell me," she told him.

"It's not my story to tell," Pip said and brushed her by.

"Whose story?" Seras asked.

"Alucards," Integra said.

"He has a story?" Seras asked.

"He was white-ticket when we found him, girls. He's some sort of miracle."

"So he was dead?" Seras inquired. Integra stood patiently waiting for the answers.

"No, he wasn't. They thought he was apparently because when we found him there wasn't an English infantry man for a hundred miles. He was an OF-10 Field Marshall, left for dead. He probably would have died had Rick and I not come by. He is more than lucky to be alive."

"Am I now, Officer Pip?" Alucard asked as he came up the stairs. He smirked and Pip gave a nervous grin.

"I fear I've said too much," the Frenchman said.

* * *

I know I had used fencing in another fic but it was the only thing I could think of to put some friendly competition between Seras and Alucard seeing as I don't imagine that a gun competition would be safe on the boarder between the free and occupied zone. Oh well. Don't forget to review for me. :D

Disclaimer: own nothing, etc. etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Woop. For now, a story, dinner and in the next chapter ROMANCE! ACTION! AAhahaha! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Cool.

* * *

The sounds were all around and so loud that he could hardly stand it. He had a headache from dehydration and was having a hard time keeping focused. Perhaps that was how it had happened. The lack of focus had sent him into a spiral that caused him to show no attention for his surroundings. In the end it didn't matter.

The shell hit, very close to his head. There was ringing for a moment before the sound cleared and a wave of pain flooded through his chest. He looked down and saw something he was not expecting. A metal rebar was protruding from his chest. He fell back and all at once it hit him: he was going to die.

It was strange knowing that he was slowly dying, here in France. Here in Europe. Here in the world.

During a world war.

His fingertips felt cold.

He could taste blood in his mouth.

He tried to curse, but all that came out was a slew of blood and spit and a 'Hnngh' noise. He wanted to call out for the medic. Anyone. No one ever came. Nothing came, but spit and blood. Pain.

And it continued like that for the night. He hoped someone would pass by and pull the rebar from his chest. Then, he wondered why he just wouldn't die. It wasn't until the morning that he found himself laying quietly in the dirt, blood on his teeth and lips, that he heard the noises of men. He laid quietly. Waiting for them to identify themselves as friend or foe.

"It looks like the Nazi people have been through here already," a voice said and he moved closer to his body, unaware. "Poor fools," he said and sighed.

"Ah, Tel est la vie," another said. "Or rather, death."

"Holy shit, look at this guy."

And they approached. He opened his eyes and made a noise at them. Something along the lines of "Hey, help."

"Oh fuck, he's alive!" the Australian one said and moved closer to him. "Holy…you should be dead, mete."

"It looks like that rebar kept him from bleeding out," the French one said as he moved closer to his friend.

"Pip, we should probably pull it out. I wonder how bad the damage is in there?"

"We don't have those medical supplies, Rick, we're not medics…" Pip said and looked around. "…maybe a body?" He mumbled and then Pip took off toward a slew of corpses.

Rick looked down at him, "We're not doctors, so we're not guaranteeing anything to you, mister…excuse me, sir. You're a Field Marshall, aren't you?" Rick took the rebar in his hands and in one quick motion yanked it from his chest. He screamed and blood and spit flew from his mouth. Rick flinched and threw the metal bar away. He looked at the wound in his chest and exhaled a breath. "I think we can sew that up. Can you tell me your name?"

He cringed and tried to speak. "Al…Alucard," he grumbled out painfully.

"Geeze, you need some water. Don't worry we'll take care of you, mate," Rick said as Pip was returning with a first aid kit.

"Found one on a dead guy," the Frenchman said as he bounded over to them at which point, Alucard lost consciousness.

* * *

Everyone had stood quietly and patiently as Alucard shared his story with them. Then, when he was finished he stood carefully. He looked down at the girls faces as they looked back at him: Seras, expectantly and Integra, stoic as usual.

"You three will be in a lot of trouble for deserting if someone turns you in," Integra said and Alucard looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But I don't suppose anyone will be turning you in." She smiled and Alucard smirked turning fully to leave the room.

Seras followed after the man as he left. Always curious.

"Alucard, why come all the way out here? You could have gone home, to England."

"I don't want to go back to England."

"Why not? The King and Queen won't be mad at you, you were injured badly," Seras told him. Alucard turned around suddenly and walked up to Seras, pushing her back against a wall.

"I don't want to be sent into another war, Seras," he said and then he smirked at her. "You want to know why?"

Seras nodded.

"Because I loved it. I loved killing people. I enjoyed it. I felt like I had never enjoyed something as much as I enjoyed killing those Germans," his smile turned slightly crazy at Seras and she frowned at him, standing up straight to look him in the eye.

"Then just lay down and die," she told him and began walking away. "If you're too scared to defend yourself or your country then lay down and die."

Alucard took her arm and stopped her. "Have you ever killed a man?"

"No, but if I had to survive I would," she wretched her arm out of his grip and he watched her walk away.

What a girl.

* * *

Walter uncovered the turkey before the hungry eyes at the table.

"Oh, Walter, it looks delicious!" Seras said gleefully to the butler. He took the carving knife and held it out to Integra.

"Would my lady like to do the honors?" He asked and as Integra went to take the knife Pip intercepted.

"Allow me, mademoiselle ," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"By all means, Pip," she said and he sliced into it He gave the first piece to Integra, grinning at her like a crazy person. She did not swoon. This gave Pip great sadness.

Then, they all enjoyed Christmas dinner. The room was quiet through the eating and when everyone finished Seras and Walter began collecting the dishes and as Seras went to leave Alucard took her by the elbow.

"When you get a chance… Would you like to spend some time… I mean with me?" he said and attempted to look nonchalant. Seras looked at him and smiled.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Pip was trying to woo a woman for himself as he carefully asked Integra to go with him out side to look at the stars and was more than surprised to find that she said yes.


End file.
